Scar
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Yang is curious about Weiss' scar. White Gold.


**Scar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, but I will be owning the first season on DVD soon.**

"What is it!?" Weiss asked, her voice filled with frustration. Yang had been staring at her for what felt like an eternity. They were sitting in their room and Weiss was trying to read, but couldn't concentrate because she felt Yang's stare piercing her like a hot iron.

"Just wondering," came the plain answer.

"What?" Weiss was getting agitated.

"How'd you get the scar?"

Weiss gave her a questioning look. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Just curious. I mean, I guess I just wanna know what you're even doing here."

"Excuse me?"

"Here, at Beacon. If you're the heiress to the biggest dust company in the world, why are you training to become a huntress?"

Weiss scoffed. "That's none of your business."

"I beg to differ. I'm here because I think being a huntress would be awesome. Ruby likes helping people. Blake wants to get over her past. The only blank slate around is you, Weiss."

That was a good point. But still, didn't want to tell Yang. She would probably pity her and that was the last thing Weiss wanted. However, her golden-haired teammate was relentless, and Weiss knew that very well.

After a bit of pondering, she gave up and sighed. "Very well. I'll tell you."

A victorious grin appeared on Yang's face.

"Technically, this was my father's doing."

The grin vanished. "What do you mean, "technically"?"

"I mean, he didn't do it directly, he just...gah, let me start from the beginning. All my life, my father controlled me. He controlled my every step, how I should talk, how I should behave, how I should look. I was never allowed to do anything he didn't like. He was like a dark shadow constantly looming over me. Then I found Myrtenaster. A weapon both elegant and powerful. I liked training with it. Wielding it gave me a small sense of freedom. Of course, my father didn't like that.

He wanted me to focus on my studies so that I could one day take his place. It even got so bad that he wanted to take Myrtenaster away from me. I resisted. For the first time in my life, I stood up to my father. He then offered a deal. That's my father, a business man to the core. He would arrange a fight between me and someone of his choosing. If I won, I could go to Beacon and train to become a huntress. I could do something I actually wanted to do. But if I lost, I would have to give up Myrtenaster and completely focus on my studies.

I accepted the challenge, forgetting that he never said a word about using a human candidate. And so I went up against an automaton, a huge walking suit of armor wielding a greatsword.

It was a tough fight, during which I got this scar," she gently ran her left index and middle finger across it, "but in the end, I defeated the thing. My father was furious, but kept to his word.

And so I went to Beacon. I got to do what I always wanted, but then you guys showed up and everything became utter chaos."

"So what? You think now we're controlling you?"

Weiss looked at her, then looked down. "You guys...didn't care about my status. My entire life, people treated me differently because I was a Schnee. But you treated like just a normal girl."

"Sure, a normal, snobby, pretentious girl."

Weiss laughed. "Exactly." She looked back at Yang with a smile. "You were always honest with me. Even though I didn't like it at times, I guess I always appreciated it. All in all, I guess all I'm trying to say is: I'm glad I'm on the team."

"And we're glad to have you," Yang said as she slowly approached Weiss. She then rose her right hand and cupped Weiss' cheek. A light blush appeared on the heiress' face.

"And for what it's worth," Yang said as she gently pressed her lips on the scar right above Weiss' eye, intensifying the blush, "I think your scar is beautiful." With that, she turned around and left.

Weiss just stood there, staring into space. Then she slowly rose her left hand up to her face, to the spot that Yang had kissed. It was still warm.

She smiled. "Beautiful." She then let herself fall onto her bed, not caring that she was still wearing her normal clothes, and went to sleep.


End file.
